


Sleepy

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, I'm not sorry, Lung Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Sadness I wrote for my group chat.





	Sleepy

Luis had finally gotten Rem to go to the hospital for what Remington had insisted was "not that bad."

"Why are we here again." Rem asked his boyfriend, yawning right before having a coughing fit.

Luis sighed. "Because you're ill, Remi."

The coughing finally subsided. "I'm fine," he croaked, his voice hoarse, "it's just a cold."

"Hopefully, but this has been happening for a while." Luis pointed out.

"Lui, I'm sleepy."

"I know, baby boy." Luis replied, pulling Rem into his side and letting the taller man lean into him. "Tell you what. Hold out a little longer, and when we get home we can have the worlds longest cuddle session. How's that sound?"

"Sounds nice." He muttered.

The door to the little room opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Mr. Kropp, the tests came back from the lab. I'm sorry to inform you that you have stage 3B lung cancer..."

They barely heard the rest of the information.

~~~

Telling their family, both chosen and blood, was the hardest thing either of them had ever done. They got everyone together so they wouldn't have to say it more than once.

The informing part was nothing compared to their reactions.

Rem's mom had broken down sobbing right then and there.

Sebastian had stood up from the couch and ran to them, basically picking Remington up, holding him so tight you'd think Rem was his lifeline. Inadvertently throwing the smaller man into coughing fit.

Daniel sat there speechless, subconsciously fiddling with the band on his left ring finger.

Emerson's body had basically given out, collapsing into Shy's shoulder, silently sobbing.

Shy sat there comforting Em, tears running down her face. Not speaking, nothing could be said in this moment, just being there was all she could do for them.

~~~

The fans took the news about as well as you'd expect.

They were heartbroken, obviously. Especially since they had cancelled shows due to chemo making Rem too weak to do it.

But they were very supportive, too.

They sent the boys daily messages of hope and compassion.

Telling Rem to get rest, and to take care of himself.

Comforting them when it got too much.

After a while, they had memorized Rems chemo schedule, sending messages asking how he was doing afterwards.

People that had gone through it themselves gave them tips on what to expect and helped Luis make sure Rem was as comfortable as possible.

~~~

About three weeks after starting chemo, his hair started falling out. After careful debate, he decided to just shave it off so he didn't see his body deteriorating every time he looked in the mirror.

~~~

The chemo was the worst part of the whole thing. He had it once a day for three days, followed by a three week rest period.  The nausea lasted for a week and a half. That wasn't fun for anyone involved.

He was so weak all the time. He hated it, but it was helping him get better, so he delt with it.

No one hated it more than Luis. While the rest of the Kropps, the Curcios, and Shy came over as much as they could to help, and of course it was like being smacked in the face every time they saw how much he had changed in only a few weeks, Luis was there for it all.

He was the one to wake up in the middle of the night to help Remington to the bathroom, making sure he didn't collapse or worse.

He was the one to help Rem get through everyday activities that he used to have no problem with, but couldn't do as he got weaker day by day.

He was the one to watch the person he loved most in the world wither away before his eyes.

~~~

Luis had taken him to the park.

It was where they first met.

It was where they had their first date.

And now,

It was where Luis proposed.

~~~

After a few months, Remington had been rendered immobile.

The monster destroying him cell by cell had spread, it just happened slower than it would have without treatment.

They had gotten a wheelchair to get him from place to place, but they both preferred it when Luis just picked him up and carried him. He was so light now.

~~~

The last test had confirmed everyones worst fear.

Stage 4.

Terminal.

~~~

He was in the hospital now. He just couldn't stay at home anymore.

Luis had practically moved into the room with him. The others visited almost every day.

They hated it here, the smell of meds and death everywhere. It was too clean and white as well. Too much happening at all times.

~~~

Luis was lying on the bed with Rem. They both lost count of how many days they'd been here. But they had each other. That's all that mattered right now.

"Emerson and Shy should be here with your mom later." Luis told his fiancé.

Remi was leaning on Luis. Luis had one arm under Rem, holding him close.

"Lui?" Rem muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Lui, I'm sleepy." He wispered.

"I know, baby boy."

The next thing he heard was the constant, droning tone of a flatline.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
